


Run Devil Run

by Kayevelyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayevelyn/pseuds/Kayevelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles keeps screaming inside his own mind and hopes it all stops soon. (aka Stiles gets possessed and does not have a good time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Devil Run

**Author's Note:**

> I have mixed feelings about this fic. It wasn't exactly what I wanted when I started writing, but there are parts I do really like. There are warnings though because this is not an overly happy fic, since well. Possession.
> 
> This is of course inspired by all the demon!Stiles gifs going around on tumblr.
> 
> Warnings (more detailed warnings with spoilers at bottom for those worried): dub-con, violence

Derek should have known right away. That’s what Stiles thinks at least, because it’s not like him to miss pack meetings. In the four years they’ve been doing this Stiles has not once missed a pack meeting – and that includes him being under house arrest after his dad found out about him and Derek! But of course this has to happen during the one giant fight they have, and the fight just had to be about Stiles needing space. So Derek was giving him space. All the space. So much space he wouldn’t even know how to breathe anymore, Derek had spat at him, and he was keeping his word. Even though it’s probably killing him that Stiles missed a meeting.

No one comes for him though. And so he’s left by himself, in his head, screaming and raging at this thing that was possessing him, and controlling him, and casually eating dinner with his dad as if it was no big deal.

All the while, _this thing_ just keeps talking in his head about all the ways it’s going to ruin everyone’s life. Stiles has realized it enjoys chaos, and it apparently thinks it can get chaos by having the sheriff’s son lose it one day and take out his entire town.

The thing is waiting though, plotting, seeing what it can learn.

Though Stiles is pretty sure the thing isn’t actually as aware of his thoughts as it thinks it is, because if it was it would know that calling Stiles names to try and demoralize him doesn’t work. He is the king of low self-esteem. Once you have been taunted by Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore there is a level that has been reached that renders it impossible for anyone to ever destroy you like that.

So yeah. Stiles? Totally not caring what the thing says to him. Seriously. Nothing this thing has said so far worries him. Because he has main character status and so he knows how this is going to end.

The thing just laughs at him when he shouts that.

 

Then Derek shows up. He’s apologetic and sullen, asking if he’s spent enough time away from Stiles, and can they please get over the fight. Honestly it’s more of an apology than Stiles has ever received and it kills him to be watching this while trapped in his own mind.

He can feel the thing smile, and stand. He can hear it talking, can hear Derek respond and then—

Then he’s screaming and fighting because _his body is moving without his permission_ and _his body is kissing Derek without his permission_ and _Derek doesn’t notice anything wrong_. He’s just letting it happen. Derek is letting himself get pushed back onto the bed. Derek isn’t noticing that this isn’t how they do this. Derek doesn’t notice, he just keeps kissing Stiles, and making happy, content sounds like everything is fucking peachy in the world and it’s not. It’s really fucking not.

Stiles screams.

He pictures himself smashing a wall. Something tangible that could break and suddenly he’d be in control of his body.

It’s not working.

It’s not working and now clothing is getting pulled off, and Derek is _laughing_ , fucking laughing and the thing inside him isn’t allowed to see that. It isn’t allowed to have that precious thing that Stiles works hard for everyday to achieve.

Stiles screams again and when that shows no signs of working he resorts to trying to disconnect himself from the feeling. It stays there though. He can feel everything. He can feel Derek flipping their positions, still laughing, because he’s happy. Because they’ve made up, and the fight is over. The thing is laughing too, both inside and out, as it lets Derek roll on top of him, kissing down his chest.

Stiles tries to shut his eyes. His inner person, the one he’s imaging sitting in a dark room, shuts his eyes and he tries to block it all out. He feels violated. He feels violated on Derek’s behalf, and if he had control over his own body he would be vomiting.

As it is the thing just keeps urging Derek on, and his pants are removed and—

Stiles keeps screaming inside his own mind and hopes it all stops soon.

 

He’s awake through the whole thing, which is good because that means he’s awake just as Derek’s falling asleep and the thing inside him reaches up and tries to strangle Derek.

Stiles really doesn’t think the thing has as much power as it claimed. Because wouldn’t it have been able to see all his thoughts about werewolves? Yeah. It would.

As it is Derek’s eyes snap open just as Stiles feels his hands start to squeeze and he has them flipped, Stiles’ hands pinned right next to his hands. His eyes are red, and his fangs are out and Stiles can feel the things nervousness.

It laughs. “Well. That’s unexpected.”

Derek growls. “What’s this about?”

It’s quiet for a moment, and Stiles wants to scream, because really? Is Derek that stupid? He never liked them stupid before.

_I’m not me!_ he wants to scream, but instead it keeps silent until Derek sees something in Stiles’ face and he backs off just a bit, growling some more.

“What are you?”

“Ah-ah-ah, don’t want to hurt the packaging. You’re boy Stiles is still in here. Can’t feel anything, but you know. Wouldn’t want to permanently damage him.” The thing is talking. Its speech pattern is different than how Stiles talks. Stiles can feel the pressure of Derek’s hands on wrists lessen. “Good boy.”

The thing looks down at his wrists and Stiles can see now what he was talking about. There is blood dripping down onto his hands. Derek’s claws had cut into him.

“Get. Out.”

The thing clucked his tongue. “Doesn’t work like that. I’m afraid I’ve grown a little attached to this meat suit. And the voice inside my head isn’t bad company. A little chatty, but nothing a few carefully placed words about his self worth can’t silence.”

Stiles can see Derek’s face. The thing is looking him dead in the eye for that exact reason no doubt.

“He can hear everything.”

“Yes. Yes he can. And he’s scared. Wants to know why you didn’t come for him sooner. Why you didn’t notice right away.”

_You liar!_ Stiles calls out in his mind, but the thing just ignores him.

Derek takes a deep breath. “Get out of him.”

“Make me.” And then the thing laughs, reaching up and patting Derek’s cheek, and Stiles can only watch as Derek has to hold himself back. It’s obvious he wants to attack, to forcibly rip whatever it is our of Stiles, but he can’t. He will damage Stiles’ body.

Stiles is starting to think it might be worth it.

“What do you want with Stiles?” Derek glares, and Stiles can feel the laughter bubbling up in his body. He tries to force it back down but it won’t go.

“You think this is about him specifically? I just wanted someone cute. Unexpected. It always makes better news when the cute, little, innocent boy loses it and aces his whole town.” The thing quirks his head. “Much less expected than if I picked someone like you. Wasn’t expecting werewolves to be around here though. That’s new.”

Derek growls. “You know that’s not going to work.”

Stiles can feel himself smirk. “You can’t stop me.” His hand reached up and patted Derek’s chest, slowly pushing him off of him, so he could crawl out from under him. “It’s been nice chatting with you though, and I’ll be sure to leave you for last. The boy seems to really like you. Makes sense though, what with you two being lovers and all.” Stiles sees it give Derek a thumbs up. “Now I know this probably hurts, but I need you to leave now. Things to do, peoples’ lives to ruin.” Derek stands and hovers over Stiles’ bent body as he pulls on pants. The thing laughs coldly. “I didn’t realize the boy liked them stupid. What part of ‘you need to leave’ do you not understand?”

Derek’s looking him dead in the eye, a lot softer than he should be. “I’m really sorry Stiles.”

Stiles can feel the thing’s confusion before Derek grabs him by the arm, twisting it. He can hear the snap as Derek twists his body to subdue it. The thing tries to fight for a moment before suddenly Stiles feels himself pushed forward. He’s completely aware of his body. He’s aware of the pain shooting up his arm. He’s in control.

“Derek! Derek!” He half-sobs, half-screams, because a broken arm fucking hurts. “Stop!”

Derek let’s go immediately. Stiles can still feel him tense behind him though. He turns, embarrassed because he’s crying a little and he can’t stop, and Derek’s looking at him with faint hope.

“Hey. Long time no see.” He tries to smile to show everything is okay, but then he sniffs because _ow_ arm.

“Stiles?”

“One and only. Though. I don’t know if that thing is still in me.” Thank god for endorphins because the pain is edging into a dull throb that only starts to spike when he moves.

Derek shakes his head. “It’s a demon. I didn’t see it leave. From what I’ve read you can always tell when they’ve left. Are you okay? I didn’t want you to feel that.”

“No problem. None whatsoever.” His arm was hanging at an awkward angle by his side, and he’s still crying.

“Stop lying.” Derek rubs his hand over his face. “You aren’t okay.”

“Can’t exactly take me to the hospital. You’ll just be giving this thing what it wants.”

“Yeah. It told me.”

“I heard. Kinda awake in there.” He winces. “Did you really need to break my arm?”

“I was trying to subdue the demon. I didn’t think he’d hide in your subconscious or whatever.” Derek goes quiet for a moment. “I’ve never dealt with one before. Just heard legends.”

“Any idea how to get it out? Preferably before it controls me again?”

“All I’ve ever read is that it needs an exorcism.”

“Brilliant. So are you going to lock me up or something just in case he takes over me again?”

Derek winces, and looks away. Then he nods. “I’ll leave your dad a note too.”

“Good idea. _Stiles’ been possessed by demon. Taking him back to my lair to perform an exorcism. Will try to return him by sundown._ ” He says it like that just to watch Derek try and stop himself from laughing.

“This is serious Stiles,” Derek says as he sobers up. “I want this thing out of you.”

“Me too Derek. Me too. Me probably more than you.” He takes a deep breath, trying to muster up the courage to walk forward. “Come on. Let’s get the pack.”

 

The demon has the decency to take over him again after they’ve set his arm, and Scott has wrapped it.

“Aw. Thanks for putting my body back together.”

Scott jumps. They had just been talking, trying to not focus on what was going on while Lydia led the charge into investigating exorcism spells.

Stiles watches as Scott calls everyone back to the living room where they have him tied up. The demon tests the bonds, and laughs when it see how strong the metal is.

“You bunch _are_ kinky. Whips and chains. Werewolves play rough don’t they? But you are aware this kid is still just a human?” The demon smirks, looking over the pack, before seeing the book Lydia was holding. “Oh. Don’t be like that.”

Lydia flips her hair over her shoulder and looks to Derek for permission.

As soon as Lydia starts speaking Stiles can feel something inside him pulling and ripping. His body starts screaming, the demon no longer taunting them. He can start to feel parts of his body again, and he kicks his legs against the numb sensation that’s filling his body up.

Then his head is getting thrown back and he’s opening his mouth wide and something is coming out of him. Black smoke hits the ceiling and tries to move, but then Lydia is flipping through the book she’s holding and starting a new chant. The smoke freezes, and the pack watches for a moment before the smoke is shooting down into the floor, disappearing from the room.

Derek rushes to Stiles’ side, cupping his cheek. “Stiles. Stiles are you okay?”

He’s shivering, but he nods. He tries to work up the effort to say something witty but in the end all that comes out is, “yeah.”

It’s enough because Derek hugs him, practically pulling him out of the chair.

Erica is the one who comes over and nudges Derek with her boot. “Come on boss, we gotta untie him.” She flashes a grin at Stiles. “Not that you don’t look pretty in chains.”

Stiles is shaking but he smiles at Erica. They’re all trying to make the effort to get back to normal it seems and he appreciates it.

Derek orders Jackson and Boyd to help him with the cuffs. Stiles gives Lydia a thumbs up with his good hand.

“Good job buddy.”

She rolls her eyes. “I had to make up that last part on the spot. None of the hunters, or werewolves, have apparently ever thought to toss a demon back to hell. You’re lucky I picked up Latin again for you guys. I have no clue how you’d survive.”

“We wouldn’t,” Derek says gently, as he drops the last of the chains and pulls Stiles back into his arms, being careful of his arm. “We’re gonna take you to the hospital now okay?”

Stiles nods. “That will be fun explaining to your mom Scott.”

“I may have already told her. She’s not exactly thrilled.”

Stiles snorts. “Wonder why.” He wraps his good arm around Derek’s neck, getting leverage as Derek stands up. “Just for the record I’m only letting you carry me because my legs are shaking way too much.”

Derek kisses his hairline. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Expanded warnings: Stiles is possessed and while possessed the demon has sex with Derek, who is unaware that Stiles is possessed. Stiles is forced to watch inside his own mind. When Derek finds out that Stiles is possessed he tries to subdue Possessed!Stiles and ends up breaking his arm.


End file.
